I Call It Butterflies
by JackFrost75
Summary: "Hi, I'm Guy and this is Belt." I remembered was what I said when I first introduced myself to Eep. And right here, at this moment she was in front of me, smiling.. at me. Suddenly this unfamiliar sensation took over me at the pit of my stomach.


I Call It "Butterflies"

A/n: I do not own the Croods or any characters, it'd be nice if I did though. Enjoy, I hope you like but I must aware you, it is my first Fan Fiction story.

Summary: "Hi, I'm Guy and this is Belt." I remembered was what I said when I first introduced myself to Eep. And right here, at this moment she was in front of me, smiling.. at me. Suddenly this unfamiliar sensation took over me at the pit of my stomach.

Guy's POV

"Guy," Eep exclaimed, walking towards me. She was half way toward me, however, she never got very far.

That's because Grug, once again, has separated me and her. Grug and I don't technically hate each other. I don't hate him and god only knows whats going through his mind when it comes to me. I don't blame him since there's this thing going on between me and his daughter, Eep. Eep, she terrified me at first but when I saw the courage, the bravery, flashing before her eyes, her eyes that shined as she put her hand in the sky reaching towards the sun. most days, id join her to it, other days were different because of Grug. He didn't separate us at those times but I just couldn't really stand to see the expression the poor guy has on his face, when it came to me accompanying Eep.

Apparently, he didn't like the fact of me showing his daughter the world, well, at least half of it.

I looked at the sun, it was going to go down in a couple of hours. We decided to rest and Eep sat on top of an average hill. She wasn't putting her hand up in the sky like most evenings, then I realized why. Today, the sun was like no other, this time it was a blazing orange and its yellow colors surrounding he sky.. it was a sunset.

I went up the hill and left the others behind and sat next to Eep. I looked at her, she had this curious expression. Her eyes shining with the orange colors. At this time I reached out and grabbed her hand.

She stiffened at the touch, "Guy.."

She didn't finish. I felt her muscles began to relax and with that she did something, something with our hands that was different, which made my heart race. She stopped, I looked down and it was different, our fingers were entwined. This feeling just didn't seem to go away.

I glanced at her quickly, could she hear the sound of my heart racing? Well, she probably could since I could hear it more clearly than I pleased. I felt it pumping through my ears, this feeling was new. But at the same time, it just felt.. right.

Third person POV

Grug started to make his way towards the couple. But some stopped him, he turned.

"Ugga?"

"Grug.. shes not our little girl anymore. Its time we give her a little but more freedom."

Grug scoffed, "A little? She already holding the boy's hand!"

But then he looked down, remembering how much he wanted Ugga when he himself was young. His mother in law reminded him of himself now. The way how back then she would forbid her daughter to getting close to him. He then looked back at the two teenagers smiling at each other.. holding hands.

Maybe, Grug, just didn't want to see her daughter growing up so fast.

Guy's POV

"What do you think about the sunset?" I asked.

"Its beautiful."

"It reminds me of someone," I blushed.

"Oh really, who?"

"Well," I said, letting go of her hand and turning toward her, "remember the story of the tiger? Well it reminds me of her beauty and most of all, her bravery."

She looked at me confused, "How bravery?"

"The way the sun would always come out, providing us a Tomorrow. Not caring what kind of danger it might bring her but simply just being there for us. And that girl, oh, she has a bravery like no other. She loves her family very much. Shes like the sunset to me. Sometimes depending what part you are in this world, its rare to see a beautiful one.. and a sunset is literally right in front of me. And shes beautiful."

I slowly looked up at her, she had this huge cute smile on her face. She was smiling.. at me. Suddenly, this strange sensation took over me at the pit of my stomach. My heart, once again, was beating uncontrollably. My breathing became irregular. This feeling was just too much.

I noticed the sky was now being filled with the resting suns, waiting for a new Tomorrow.

"We should get back before Grug- you know." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

We walked back, and as I expected Grug has been waiting a while for us.

And as every night, Grug would always sleep between us, he did so. The thing is, I couldn't sleep. I looked at my hand, it was slightly shaking, the feeling.. what was it? I got up and walked around a field for a while.

I saw something moving fast, it was at the same spot but it was doing something. Flapping its wings.. I stretched out my hand to touch and its sensation was familiar. It got me scared, it got my heart racing, and my hand slightly shaking. But I couldn't put my finger to why it felt so familiar.

The wings stopped, then I noticed it was a butterfly. A monarch, really. And it flew away..

. . .

The next morning, after we got breakfast, we walked until our feet hurt. Aching to rest, aching to just stop.

And as we were walking, I felt Eep's fingers entwine with mine. I could have sworn I heard Grug growl faintly behind us. But I ignored it because the feeling came to me once more.

"Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something that feels different. Like a feeling that's just unexplainable. It happened yesterday and today. And it just feels.. great."

The same feeling, was it? Could she really feel the same thing I saw?

"Butterflies.."

"What?" she asked.

Butterflies.. what? Where did 'butterflies' come from? Then it all made sense, the butterfly and the feeling, the both felt incredibly familiar. And it only happens a certain time.. but when? Id have to find that out later.

"The feeling. I call it butterflies."

"Butterflies.. I like that."

. . .

Well, the sky was once again filled with darkness. We were all so tired that Grug even forgot to sleep between Eep and I. So for the first time ever, there was no Grug between us.

Suddenly, I found one of my arms wrapped around her and the other putting my fingers perfectly with hers, holding her hand. And one of her arms was around me and the other, well you know, was occupied with mine.

Then, it hit me, I was lying next to her. If Grug woke up this instant, I would end up no close to being alive the next morning. But Grug would understand to not ruin a moment like this, right?

"I love you, Eep."

"I love you, too."

With a goofy smile on my face, I thought, yup these were defiantly butterflies.


End file.
